the crimson Devil
by blue0404
Summary: A man from our world is thrown in Tokyo ghoul. a bet of gods is made. this is the story of a new player on the bored and will change it. but is it good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Ghoul

My name is Mason Danford. I have lived in Boston my whole life. I'm a fan of Tokyo ghoul. I always wonder what life be like there but I be terrified of all the things I know about that place. Most likely die in a few weeks. But why no become a ghoul you have a better chance at living but I don't want to kill people to live. The idea of killing people is already scary. If I was there I try not to get to involve with the war or maybe get training from the ccg. But then one day I was walking home from school. I should properly tell you a bit about myself. Frist let's say about my looks. I'm a 6 ft. 3in tall male 18-year-old male. I'm a third year at high school they say I'm a genius and have a very muscular body. Also, I have kaneki like hair when its white style whiles but my hair color is chestnut brown. My eyes are a ocean blue color. I live with my mother and little sister Annie. My dad died of a heist. He was a cop and got shoot in the lungs and heart. That was when I was six so I beryl remember him that much. Just his deep voice and that I have his hair. My mother is a red head with my eyes. My sister has the same hair but has are dad's emerald eyes. Well I told you a bit about myself right now. Time to get on with my life. I get home to an empty house with no one home. My sister is at volley ball practices. I look around to find a note near the fridge. It said dear Mason,

I am not going to be here for the next few days for a business trip with the company. Your sister is staying at Sophie's house for the weekend. So, you have the house to yourself. Please take care of my roses I will kill you if they did not get any water over the weekend. So may you water them.

Love, Mom

So, the house to myself that's cool. What should I do. Watch Tokyo Ghoul on the big tv. Of course. So, as I was watching TV a voice says "You are prefect for the job. You will be my crimson devil." I look behind me to see a dark shadow reach his hand for me. I see darkness I feel it I am in it. I stay like this till the voice says "you are a step for me to win a bet that hold all the lives of your world." Wait what do you mean hold the lives of my world. The voice says "I'm a god Mason. Me and another one made a bet on what will happen if you added another player to the Tokyo ghoul world. I bet if you added a human with the skills of the white reaper and his own weapon he helps the Anteiku. The other god said make a human turn ghoul he helps owl. He said who won can rule my world which is yours. So, I like you to help me Mason. Help the people of Anteiku. Make a better ending. Also, you can change the timeline as much as you would like for the good. So, will you help me?" I agree to your teams. Let's do this! A blinding light comes from the darkness. When I wake up I'm in a abandon building. I look down to see I'm in a red trench coat with a blue button up shirt. The pants are black dress pants with dress shoes as well. Then I hear him again. He says your weapon is smog. A big broad sword like the rebellion but the hit has a dragon design. This weapon can appear when you need it in a instance with my magic ability. I gave you the skill of the best ghoul investigator. Also the sword can use fire or lighting. Thank you. But what time am I at. The voice say after ken got his white hair. But this timeline has been altered by the other one. He stops talking so I walk throw the city to find the café. When I do find it as a slow hour. I walk into the calming atmosphere of the place. I see the beautiful blue hair waitress cleaning the cups. I knew Touka was cute and all but she is grouses in person. But I keep a straight face and sit at the bar area. She walks up to me and ask" What would you like?" I give her my order and waited for my coffee. As I got it she says" do you mind if I sit with you? We haven't had any customers in a hour and everyone is doing something." I nod and she sits down next to me. As he did that she says " My name is Touka. What's yours?" I say after taking a sip of this delouse cup of joe. "My name is Mason Danford. You can make a very good cup of coffee. This is the best I ever had in my life. Which I drink a cup every day." She gives a small grin at my comment. She says" Thank you but the manager is better than me." I say " by the way I like to say you have pretty smile. It looked nice." She blushes with a shocked face. Me and her had a lovely conversation for a good few minutes but I feel like there is a bloodthirsty view on me. When I felt it I looked around and saw a white hair male walk away. Was that ken? But my thoughts are interrupted by tsukiyama walking in. his smug look that purple tux its him. He walks in like he owns in. touka gets a mad face and says " you might want to leave he is not very nice to many. Also he is very aggrieve." I sense the worry coming from her. He walks up to me with a evil smile and says" Get out before I kill you." I stare straight at him and say " I was enjoying my coffee and I don't think you are the manager. So I will stay here till. By the way just being a ghoul doesn't make me afraid of you." His face shows frustration after I said that. He says " so are you ccg. But you would have a sit case. By your sent not a ghoul but a simple human. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha. You think a mere human can stop me. How pathetic. I bet you can't even land a single low on me." I take out smog and sing it to cut his cheek and some of his hair. Hi face and everyone in ankeiku face was of pure shock. I say " You should be more of a threat because you are to slow. I could of cut off your head if I wanted to. Now do what I think is best and leave before I think you are a pure monster than ghoul." He with a face of fear says " What are you? A human that can take on s S ghoul. You're the monster." He ran away and I look back to everyone's faces look at me. But the old man of the group walks up to me and says " would you like a job."


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you like a job?" Me have a job at anteiku. That would be so cool. But then again this place does burn down if I'm correct. Hey God or what ever I should call you where am i in the time line? The voice says " You are after Ken's acceptance of his ghoul nature. So not to far in the world. But they don't know about Eto yet so don't mention it. Also you can say about the other world to them. If they ask for proof I can help." OK. " Yong man are you okay? You seem to be lost in thought." Yoshimura says that and I say " I'm sorry I was just thinking about what happened. But if it's okay Mr Yoshimura I like to speak to you in your office." There face show surprise when I said his name. But Nishiki says " Why? So you can kill him when you both are alone. Like hell I will let that happen." His eyes go to the ghoul ones and he activate his kagune. I say while staring deep into his eyes " To insure I will not kill Mr Yoshimura I will give you my wepon. If I try to kill him without it he will win. So here take it." His face goes of pure anger. But Enji says while grading nishiki shoulder " If he wanted to kill us he do it when we were all in shock. Also he gives a fair point on his weapon so let's let him and Yoshimura talk." Nishiki face goes anger but then claims down and returns to normal. Then Enji walks up to me and I hand him my sword. He falls from the weight of it. He says " What the heck is it made out of?" That is a good question. Hey God what is it made out of? He says " Pure titanium." Okay you must change my strength or some type of magic. " Yeah that's about right on the magic thing. It also gets heavier the more someone trys to pick it up." Nice but I say to Enji " Just leave it there. All you need doing is making it worst by struggling against it." I walk to the managers office. It's a nice office and I sit down at the chair facing his. Yoshimura says with his eyes still close. When does he open them? But he says " Hello there Mr..." Oh right I haven't told him my name yet. That is so rude of me and when my mother beats me over the head about manners. I say " Mason Danford sir. I'm so sorry that was rude on my part." He gives me a old man smile and says I'm a calm tone " It's okay Danford. So I like you to tell me how you know about this place and how you know my name." I tell him everything that happened and what's going to happen. When he ask for proof my phone from my world appeared in my pocket and I showed him the op. So we are done talking about this. He says " Thank you Mason for thus info. Also I'm glade to know you are on are side. So will you take my offer on the job?" I immediately said " Of course. Any fan of Tokyo ghoul would love to work here sir. I mean you get to make coffee with the work force of anteiku." I geek out in front of him and he smiles at my actions. He says " I'm happy to hear that. Since you don't have a place to stay i would like you to stay at the empty room up stairs. Also tomorrow we have to get you some clothes and a into the school Touka goes to. So why not you rest tonight. Here is the key to your room. Also get your sword." I nod and leave to retire to my room after I got my sword. When I walk in there i see a normal bed room. There is a couch and a table near the front of the room. Also a wooden night stand on both sides of the bed. I take off my coat and shirt. That only leaves me in my pants for sleeping. I don't bother on wrapping up in a blanket. As my head reached the pillow my mind was called to sleep and answered it without any struggle. Then my mind went to the empty void that I see when I sleep.

Yoshimura POV

After I let Mason go to bed I found all my employees in the break room. They all were waiting for me to see my opinion on the young lad for another world. So I say " I got a tale to tell you about that boy. But frist I like to here your opinion on him." When I said that Nishiki says " He is a pice of crap. But he seems okay to begin with so he alright in my book for now. But I'm still suspicious of him." Fair point but I must remember he only can but a tough act on. He is still a teenage boy who never had to kill. So I say " Alright No. What about you Touka? You talked to him a the most out of us. What do you think about him?" I look at Touka and she says " We'll he reminds me of kaneki kindness but more so. But he seemed to have a burden on his heart that I can't seem to understand. Also he a nice person probably willing to do anything to keep what matters alive." So Touka sees a kind soul who can turn evil when need be. So I say " Well no one in this world can understand his burden or the world he comes from. Let me tell you about Mason Danford." I told them what that boy told me. They all were shocked by his tale. Enji says " So that's how he knew your name and tsukiyama. So that boy is forced to help out a god when a bet or his world will be almost destroyed. Talk about one heavy burden." But I say " Remember he may geek out on somethings. He is a teenager. Also don't mention the fanfiction about this world to him. He hates a lot of it. He rambled on how he wasn't ed to find a interesting story but could only find ships as he called it." After some debate we all agreed that Touka will take him shoping for clothes, groceries, a mask, and singed up to her school. We also need to make room for human food for him. He not a ghoul so he needs to eat normal food like a human. Now what to do about my daughters.

Mason POV

I woke up to knocking at my front door. When I look around the room I still see the plain room. So I wasn't a dream. But I get up to the door and open it. As I do I see Touka there in a blue hoodie and black shorts. But I didn't realise that I was shirtless and Touka blushes as red as a tomato. I say " What's wrong it's just me shirtless. Unless I got something on me." I look down only to see my abs and nothing else. Touka say while she looks away " But a shirt on we got to go shopping." I nod and do as she says. When we walk down I see Hinami run up to Touka and says " Good morning big sister. What are you doing?" Touka gives a breathtaking smile to her and tells her what we were going to do. As we left Kaneki stops me and tells Touka to go ahead he just needs a word with me. He says " If you try to hurt them I will kill you regardless of the bet you are in." I can tell he means his threat but I say with a smile " I will not hurt anyone here because I'm extremely found of you all. Including you ken." I pat him on the back and leave. I cough up with Touka and she says "what was that about?" I can tell her curiosity is getting more to her than she leading on. So I say " It's was just ken making sure I wasn't going to harm you guys. By the way you got a gorgeous smile. You should do that more." She blushes at my comment but says " You don't say that today someone idiot." I just laugh at her signature idiot she says a lot.

Time skip

We got me some clothes and I had to help with the food shoping. Now we are walking to her school to register me. I know there isn't that much left of the school year left where I came from. But then again this is Japan. As we were walking I felt some type of bloodthirsty vibe. I feel like someone is watching me. We got me in the school and I start next 2 week. It's a weekend so I'm only going to wait one. The process lasted so long it was dark. But I had to put a guardian So I put Yoshimura as one. Touka is a emgency contact. But it's dark outside. As we walk I felt that bloodthirsty vibe again. Then a few guys in black came out. Touka finches at this and I ready my hands to bring smog out if thin air. The ring leader a big guy with blond hair says " Hello there sir, madam. I know the man is a human so we want his flesh. Sorry to be the bringer of bad news but your date is a ghoul. She probably is going to eat you so alive. Me being the nice guy i am will kill you frist than eat you." Oh this guy has the wrong idea if he is going to try and eat me. I say " I know she is a ghoul and I like you to move so I can go home. I'd not I'm going to kill you." My tone goes to a cold unemployment tone. I don't know why but for some reason I'm not fearing killing someone why? Is my mind not processing them as living creatures like me. Is it that God that making my mind goes numb to this so I'm not a bad bord pice. But the guy smirks and he charges at me. I take smog out and cut him in half. His blood spilling everywhere. My eyes show no emotion. Touka and I fight the rest off. When we are done i say " How come I can kill and feel nothing from this. Is my mind thinking it up like a game to where I'm not thinking they are living like me. What is happening to me." Touka looks at me and slaps me in the face. She says " Don't say that. You do think some are human or living. If not you would not care about are feeling. Today shows me you see us as humans not ghouls. So think this as a blessing that you not haunted by this." I can see reasoning in her eyes and I nod. Also I say " Thank you Touka. I need that. Sorry for being a whiney bi***. " I give her my smile and she smiles back. We go back to Anteiku. I had a dream about a happy life here with Ken, Enji, the others, and Touka.


	3. chapter 3

Legend

Bold: The God's voice and thoughts

Example( I need to help her. If you do than we lose thus chance to end it all.)

Today I'm starting to work at anteiku for now on. Yoshimura already showed me how to make the coffee. I was a fast learner. I always made coffee for my mom in the morning. Also I did the cooking too. My mom had to work late in the evening so one day I bought a cookbook. From there i learn how to make a lot of dishes for my family. But anyways I'm working at anteiku. Right now I'm taking orders. The place gets a good amount of service. But if I remember the anime mostly shows it having almost nobody. Then again I'm in this world. My frist priority is to change the outcome of the owl extermination fight. Also keeping Yoshimura alive. But one thing is for sure I need to fight the aogiri tree and stop them. But frist I might need a mask. I could ask Yoshimura if he will make me a mask.

But right now I got to take some orders.

Time skip

My shift just ended and it's the sun set. I'm in my room which I have decorated to my liking. There are some comic book heroes posters and a book shelf. Ken gave me some old books but I can tell he is the cruel to his enemies but kind to his friends personality. As I was thinking a knock was heard on my door. When I open the door i saw the adorable teen Hinami. She had the cheerful smile that fits her usual self. I say to her " What do you need Hinami?" She says " Can you tell me what happens to me in the future. Mr Yoshimura only told us that you know what's going to happen. So may you please tell me." I look into her eyes which is giving me the sad puppy dog look. Don't do it Mason. don't tell her the future. It can change her entirely. But if I tell a little she be okay, right? So I say " Okay I will but only a little. If I tell you everything then I can change the future drastically. If that happens I loss a advantage. So come in." She jumps with joy and I motion her to move inside. She takes a seat in my beanbag chair that I got yesterday. So I say to her in a tone like a parent talking to there child" I'm only telling you what you are like and answer who you want to know who is alive. Got it?" She nods and I say " You are more claim after the time skip. The time skip is a few years in the future from now. In that time you are 17. You have a more realistic out look on life. Less pacific. But you still hold back on killing. Which I admire about your older self. In a world were a human with powers needs to eat another one to live or they die. It's a righteous cause. But now time time to answer who you want to know who is alive." She thinks and says ( italic is hinami and normal is Mason) _Touka_? Yes. _Kaneki?_ Yes. _Yoshimura_? No. _Me_?yes. ( it's over now.) She nodes and says " Thank you for that Mason. I'm glade to know Big sister is okay and so is Kaneki. Thank you." I nod and she leaves. After thinking some more i decided to ask where Uta's place is. So I walk down stairs to find Kaneki reading a book. He looks to be reading his book. Maybe I should ask for directions to it. I don't want to take his mind off his book. I tap his shoulder. He turn his head to me and say " You need something Mason?" I say " Can you give me directions to Uta's mask shop?" He close his book and says " I show you. It's dark and some ghouls might try to kill you. So let's go." I argue at frist but he refused so I went along with him. We talk about some books we are both interested in and some about the love of steak. I got to remember he was once human. We get there and it looks like it in the anime. So we both walk in to find Uta working on a mask. He looks over to us with his ghoul eyes. Man he never trys to hide it. He says " Hey Kaneki. Is that Mason the guy who knows what's going to happen?" Ken nodes and Uta says " So you want a mask. I got an idea but I'm going need to do some measurement on you." I nod and sit on the chair he motions me to go to. When I set down he measures my face and says " Can I see this anime? If you can show that. I just want a hundred percent sure on this." That is a good question can you do it Mr God man? " **You know what this God man thing is getting on my nerves just call me Robin. That is my name. But to your question I can since I got more power in this world. But I can't do everything. I'm not the God of this world so I can only use so much of my power".** Okay thank you Robin. I say to Uta " I can." He smiles and says " Okay when I give you your mask show me some episodes with anteiku there." I nod and say " By the way do you know where a aogiri base is?" He thinks for a minute and says " I know one but it's low on ghouls there. Also not many high ranks there. But they are abducting ghouls who only eat dead body's or people who did suicide. It's for the upper ranks to gain more power." I nod and with a burning fury in my eyes I leave to where the place was. But before I get in there ken in his mask says " Are you going to do this? If one lives they will know your face." I say with determination in my voice " I'm going to change this time line. But if a ghoul becomes a monster by doing things like killing good people for the thrill or a ghoul to gain power for selfish reasons then I will stop them. My resolve must be pure like a glowing arrow shooting into the dark abyss. Making it bright to the need for justice and truth." He looks at me and says " You got one heck of a dream Mason. But it's one I'm fine of helping. I got your back." We both nod and head into the abandoned building. Okay how many buildings are like this? But we head in. We kill some ghouls but one comes straight for ken and he doesn't see him. Say breath smog. I listen to Robin and say " Breath smog." A blaze of flames come from the blade and I slice at the ghoul. The blades engulf the ghoul burning him alive. After our little fight with the ghouls ken asks" Do you think they have a prisoners?" I say " We should check at lest. You go there and I will check here." We both search until ken found a basement. There were five ghouls but one a girl with black hair in a school uniform. We let them out but she just lays there. I check on her and I say " Are you okay miss?" She says with a dry voice " I'm hungry. I haven't had foid in months. Please can I get some food. I don't care if it's ghoul. Just something." I stare at her and at ken.he says " She is in a very bad condition. She might not make it. She could die tommorw." What can I do. She needs... human meat... Robin can you heal me?" **I can but it take a few hours to heal a meager wound like a missing limb or being eaten by a ghoul. But you can still die. So your not invisible".** That's good enough. I say to her " I'm a human and you can eat parts of me. Like a pice of my shoulder of arm. My friend here will make sure you don't kill me. By the way before I pass out of blood my name is Mason Danford." Ken nodes and she says " Thank you. I'm Tsubasa." She slowly eats parts of me. Lucky I took off my shirt before hand. Her teeth sink into my skin and tar little parts of my flesh. My blood runs down from her mouth to the floor. You know it be a good thing right now if I pass out. But I stay conscious till she is done. She took a part of my shoulder and left arm. Ken got some bandages and raped it up. She leaves but says " I will never forget this. Thank you so much." She runs away and Ken says " I hope you can heal fast or your God can heal you. Let's get you home."

Time skip

We got back to Anteiku with Ken helping me up to my room. When we get there i say " Thanks Ken. You know I think I officially say this was the most painful experience in my life. Emotional and definitely physical. When this is all finished and I get to go back home I'm going to need some professional help. Very expensive help. But thanks. I will be fine by tomorrow. No need to worrie over little old me." He smiles and leaves. I lay down on my bed and fall to sleep.


	4. the scars of a new world

I woke up in the early morning. When I do I feel pain in my shoulders and arm. I look at where she ate me and it left a scar. Luckily it's not that noticeable. I can hide it at lest. Silver lining maybe. But my bandages have blood on them. As i look at my blood i know that if i di go home im not going to be the same me.Robin was right he can heal me. So I try to get up but feel even more pain. Just need to get down stairs. As I took small steps the pain becomes more bearable. When I get down stairs I find where they keep there medical supplies. Not that much to begin with. Some bandages, alcohol, pain killers, and ibuprofen. Well at lest they got some bandages for my to hide the scars outside of anteiku. I change out the bandages and feel very tired. So I go to the break room couch and fall asleep on it.

Dream world

I feel a warm light on my face giving a safe feeling to me. As I open my eyes I am blinded by a blue sun in the sky. Okay that's odd but that must mean I'm dreaming right? Please not be another univers. I'm still getting used to this one. But as I look around I see a beautiful filed of purple and red flowers every where. This looks amazing. When as I look around some more i see a man with Scarlet red hair and wearing a black trench coat, black button up shirt, black pants, and black formal shoes. When he opens his eyes his eyes look like clock gears are in his purple eyes. The man says in a deep but similar voice " **Hello Mason. This is the frist time me and you have see face to face.** " Wait is that Robin. The man says " **Yes it's me. We are in your mind so I can hear what you are thinking. I came here to warn you of Touka's brother. She will be kidnapped again by him and the other god player will try to stop Ken. I need you to save her in ken's place for him. Also if you need a place to train just ask. I know your going to need it."** Then he leaves me in the patch of endless flowers. I just admire the beauty of it.

Touka POV

I woke up early today so I can clean Anteiku and get prepared for school. Last night I notice Kaneki helping Mason to his room. He smelt of blood. I didn't get to ask him what that was about. I hope he's not injured. Wait am i worried about a human. But he treats me like one. Heck he never calls anyone at anteiku a monster. The only time I saw him call anyone a monster they died by his hands. I remember when Enji asked his point on ghouls and humans.

Flash back

I'm on break with Mason and Enji. We are just doing are owan thing. I'm texting yoriko. She still try gives me food but Mason has been eating it for me. I envy him he gets to eat those normal food. But he never eats in front of us. As I was thinking Enji asked " Hey Mason since you know the good and bad of ghouls what are your thoughts on it?" This question got my interest. If I recall Mason has never gave us his opinion on things only facts. So I make it look like I'm not baying attion. He thinks for a minute then says in a serious tone " I think ghouls are the next step in a more evolved humans. They are stronger, faster, have unique abilities, and can heal faster. But nature has tought us there is a cost to everything. So a cost for power is to eat the step under them in the food chain. The simple human. Yes they can have children together but humans are threaten. The human race as though it was the top for so long. Since nothing under a human can say what they feel they don't know the pain of a ghoul. Also as humans want to kill ghouls because they are on top and as a human they want to be on the top again. The pain of a ghoul is to kill a life form that can tell them how they feel. So I see a ghoul who kills some murder, thug, dead body, or suicide people as a human. Yes they must kill but it's for survival like me. But a ghoul who kills for the fun or a innocent person. Kill a ghoul who is not like that those left there humanity to be a monster. They like to kill and eat just to eat not survival. So that's my answer to you Enji. To me everyone in anteiku is a human. None of you are monsters." That was a very unique out look on things. I wonder if people from his world share his opinion of us?

Present day

I was walking down stares to hear someone breathing. Did Nishiki passed out on the couch again. Why dose he stay up and doesn't go to bed. If it's him I'm getting a bucket of cold water. So I walk in to find to my surprise Mason sleeping peacefully on the couch with some bandages on him. I go closer to look at him and see the bandages. They have no blood on them. But I see the bite marks on him. Some on the arm look like prefect skin but the one on his shoulder is a scar for sure. Passed on his ability a normal ghoul couldn't get the drop on him so ether he was attacked by a SS ghoul or he let someone bite him. Passed on kaneki condition it must be the ladder. He is a idiot he could of died. But that dose proves his outlook on the ghoul situation. I'm going to give him a ear full. But he wakes up and looks at me. He smiles and says " Good morning Touka. I hope my late night adventure to this couch didn't wake you up." This comment makes me blush a little but I show a mad face. I say " No you idiot but you shouldn't be a idiot about let a ghoul eat you. Do you want to die early?" He looks sad and says " Let me explain." He did and I understand why he did that. He is to kind. He could of died but I shouldn't worrie I bet he feels bad about it. So I say " I'm glade you are okay at lest. Just try to at lest live till you get back home." He smiles and I leave to go to school. When I get outside it's cold. Maybe it might snow today.

Mason POV

As Touka left for school I go up and get ready for my morning shift. As I was getting ready I heard a knock on the door. Who could that be? So I open it to find Uta with a box in his hands. Is he here to give me my mask? But I ask " Is that my mask you got there?" He nods and hands me the box. I let him in and place the box on a table. As I open the box which looks like a Christmas box with a bow on it. A metal white mask with a red cyber eye in the middle of it. Wait it's grey fox mask. Is there a metal gear in this world. but Robin says" **No I gave him the idea in his dreams".** Okay thanks I guess. He says " I made it to survive a level SS ghoul attacks and it can change your voice of you want to. So try it on." I do as he says and put the mask on. The mask gives me no restrictions on my sight. I asked " How dose the voice thing change happens?" As I said that my voice sounds like a deep robotic voice. He say " You can turn it off. The button is near the jaw. But if it gets damaged thin one congrats on that person and two It will stop working." I nod and he says " So why not show me this show we are in. If you can that is." Can we do that Robin?" **yes I can but you need to get your hand on the TV and I do the rest. Well that should do".** So I go behind the TV and the funimation app turns on the TV. I say " Take a seat ,get the others and just watch the show. I will take care of the café while you guys watch the show." I left to take care of anteiku. Midway throw my shift Yoshimura got me and says " Mason close down the place when the last person leaves. I hate to know you are taking care of this on your own and injured too." I did as he says and close shop early. When I go to the break room they are hallway throw the frist season. I say " So do you guys like the entertainment of my world?" Hinami says " It's very cool." They all watched but I didn't watch but then Touka came home. She came from school with some food from Yoriko. I say " She gave you some food again?" She nods and I say " I eat it for dinner later. You might want to watch the TV with them. I got Robin to show you guys the anime." She nodes but stops and says " Who is Robin?" When she said that I remember I didn't tell them his name. So I say " That's the name of the God that brought me here." As I was talking ken says " Hey Mason you might want to check this out." I walk to the room to find the TV have a white screen and two shadows of people on it. As I get a closer look I see me and Ken. A black text appears on the screen it says ' two heros will change the world of Tokyo ghoul. It's in there hands if it is good or bad.' Robin is this the other god?" **No this is the God of the multivers doing. If it was the other one she wouldn't be so discreet with it** ". Okay so that exists but the screen changes to a shot that says ' I be watching Mason. Do good.' Then the screen turns to normal. Enji says " What was that? How did they know about us?" I just shake my head and start to walk out but Nishi says " where are you going?" I say " Going to get some food."

Thank you for every one who read this.


	5. Ayato

I was dreaming of the same field where I first saw Robin with the beautiful flowers everywhere. But as I traveled my dream land I found this black void that reminds me of the place before I came to anteiku. The void of darkness that calls me to it like it wants me there. I go closer to the empty place but I hear a voice say "this injustice must end. We know that as we are you can't defeat Eto but went the time is right you will call on this power to defeat her and her army. Till then if you're in a jam we will come to help you." The voice sounded like there were hinderers of voices of them in one voice and they were sad. Like an endless sorrow is cursed on them. I want to help them but I feel powerless, why am I so useless with them? But as I was contemplating my thoughts on the void when Robin came behind me and said " **Hey Mason. So you found the part of the void that went into you when you first got there.** " What does he mean a part of me? He says " **when a normal human goes to the place between dimeson the place gives you your full potential the light to come forth. Based on what the void looked to you I bet it has something to do with darkness. But I bet you don't need that power for Ayoto. By the way he and the other guy are going to make their move for revenge**." I nod and wake up from my dream. So, I have a hidden power. Hopefully I don't need to use it. I get ready for school since I stared a few days ago, All I know this other guy is trying to make past events that we can't change have its revenge. I don't like Ayoto at this point but I did like the re version of him. If I need him to stop this than I need to break his spirt. Ken broke the body so I need to break the mind. If I beat him and announce that I'm a human than that will crush him. Plus, I want to break his body bane style. That be cool. While I was thinking, I got ready for school and was out the door waiting for Touka. Ken walk out and said "Hey Mason. Did you get some good sleep?" I nodded but my stomach growled out of me having no breakfast. Ken laughed at this and I say with some frustration in my voice " hey unlike you I have to eat three times a day than just once a month!" he laughed at my response and says " you got the better end of the stick my friend. You can still eat a hamburger. While I have to eat nasty ghoul meat if I want power. So don't complain okay." He smiled but had a hint of sadness in his eyes. I wouldn't blame him. I be sad if I had to eat another human being when all my life I can eat food. As I was thinking Touka came out of anteiku with the no emotion face she always gives to the outside world. She says "are you do having that I'm in deep thought face? We need to go." Me and ken both look at each other look at each other and nod. We walk away in silence.

Time skip

I'm in class. When I was transferred here some tried to make small talk with me but I ignored them. The reason is because I don't need to make friends who may get their lives in danger. Plus, I'm not interested in them. At least I'm in Touka class. I try to make it look we don't know each other so she can hang out with her friends in peace. Class is interesting to me. I like knowing this worlds history. "Ring!" Well that the signal that it's time to start class.

Time skip

Touka POV

Its lunch time and I'm hanging out with Yoriko. She is eating lunch will I'm not for reasons. But as I look around my eyes land on Mason eating alone. Why does that guy alone when we are at school. I asked once after school if he wanted to eat lunch with me the next day but said no he rather not be a bother. I don't know why but I'm worried about him. At first I thought it was just because he was my ally. But no, it's because he my friend. If the me who never meet ken heard me say that she says I'm delusional. I'm dragged out of my thoughts when Yoriko says "Hey why are you staring at the new guy? What do you like him?" my cheeks blush at the thought of that. Romantic feelings for him. No way. But I say " no I don't I'm just curios that's all." The bell rings and we all go to class.

Time skip

Mason POV

I'm working when I feel a shiver down my spine. I look around to see no one there. But then the door open to reveal Ayato Kirishima and a man in a witch doctors mask. The look on Ayato face is a pissed off face and take a big sniff of the place. He looks at me with a pissed off look and walks up to me. I look at the other guy to notice he took a seat at a both. But Ayato says while knocking one of the seats down "you there. Meat bag or dinner if I want go away!" I give him a look like Touka's look of no emotion. I say with a monotone voice with no hint of any emotion "sir I will be right with you in a moment. Waite while I take care of your friend who is bring a good customer and waiting." I leave the big baby while I walk to the mysteries man. But my shoulder is grabbed by Ayato who showed his Ukaku. I say with a smug look on my face to agitate him "oh the big bad ghoul took out his wings. I'm so scared of those ugly wings and those ugly eyes. Please. At lest you are related to your sister with those pretty eyes and gorgeous wings. I now know who got the better genes no you." Most of what I said was to make him mad because I hate this version of him so much. He gets mad and bites my right shoulder taking some skin with him. Fuck my shoulder. Why is it always the shoulder? My blood oozes from my shoulder tripping down. Just fucking great I'm going to clean that up when this is over. He says "how was that human? Scared now?!" I just smirk and said " I had worst before. Tell me other guy what do you want?" the mysteries guy looks at me and says in a voice that saw very deep " I'm here to talk to ken the kid has business with Touka. Ayato please let him go before I have to kill you." He lets me go and I say to Ayato "at least your friend has manners. Didn't your boss teach you manners?" But the guy goes up to me and says " I'm sorry about him but she told me to bring him. Let me heal your shoulder to repay for your kindness of not killing him. I know you can if you want to." He puts his hand on my chest and the parts of my shoulder go back to me. But the bloods stays.My shoulder is completely fine. I nod and yell "Ken, Touka there is someone here for you guys." They walk out to see the two and me with blood on my shirt. Ken and Touka both show anger on their face. Jen says I thought you learn your lesson last time Ayato or do I have to teach it to you again." The whiny kid was about to say something but the mysteries man or witch doctor I'm going to call him stops him. He says "I wanted to talk to you ken. I want to test your power out for myself if that is okay?" ken nodes and he says "I get ready I be at the railroads in ten minutes." The man nodes and leaves. But Ayato stays and says "I want to talk sister or your friend here will be my delicious lunch. If his shoulder was that tasty than I can't imagen the rest." He stares at me and I give him a glare that has murders intent in them. She looks at me and the blood that's on the ground. I can see the worried expression on her face. She say " okay I will just let me get changed." He leaves and I say " you don't have to go I can take care of him. You don't need to fight your brother again. A sister shouldn't fight her brother." She gives me a smile and says "I apricate the concern but he is my family and I don't want him to hurt you. I care about you and I don't want to see him hurt you to protect me." My heart increases its rate and my check heat up by her comment. Claim down Mason she is just worried that's all. But before I know it she left and I'm in the hallway alone looking like an idiot. So, I rush to my room to grab my red coat, black button up shirt, black pants, and red tena shoes. Yes, I like to be comfy I'm not James bond who can fight in a tux. I also get smog and think about getting my mask but I want him to know that a human beat him. So I'm about to leave but Yoshimuria finds me and says " Mason I know you are going after Ayato. Just don't kill him Touka loves him regardless of what he does. So don't kill him for her." I nod and say "I'm not going to kill him I'm just going to break his spirt. I be bake before dinner. I was going to make some chicken. Also, make some tea with those special sugar cubs and give it to you guys some" he has a sad look while I run to where Touka will be. If I remember correctly where her territory is. I get there to find Ayato trying to kill Touka. I stop a projectile about to hit her. Ayato has an angry look on his face. I say "do you think I let him try to kill you without trying to stop him. If so that that will be a foolish thought." I look at him like Arima does to his enemy's. he shoots at me and I slash it in half. Then I make my blade have fire on it. Then I slash at him while I rush at him making my cuts go to his wings. We fight an I toy with him barely using much force to take him on. But he does a dirty trick and tries to shoot Ttouka. I put myself in front of the projectile taking in to my chest but a black beam comes from my shadow protecting me. Was that the void? But I run to him and slash at him. he falls to the multiple cuts around his body. I make my sword disappear and grip him by his collar. His face has pure horror on it. So I say In fury " you will remember my face and my name Mason Danford. I am the man who broke you. A human broke you. Your last thoughts in this world if you continue this path will be that I broke you not ken or some powerful ghoul. A man who you thought was under you. Remember me and this face to your death. Don't try kill yourself you little shite okay. If you do than that means I broke you." Touka is looking at ne in shock so I say to him "you will be a good kid one day. But know this your sister loves you and did the most painful thing an older sibling can do to them self. That is leaving your younger sibling so they will not be hurt for what you got to do. I know trust me it hurts. You love her and I know that. See you around kid. I hope we will be friends next time we see each other." I look at Touka and say " let go home okay." She nods and we go home in silence. When we get there I see ken and say "how did it go?" he says " it was tough. That guy is very strong." I nod and leave to my room. But as I was walking I felt pain in my stomach. When I get to my room I take off my shirt to see it looks like an electrical burn happened on my stomach. Man, I hope robin can heal this. I hear a knock and open it to find Hinami at my door with a beautiful smile. She says "hey mason I was wondering if you wanted to eat dinner with me?" she sees my burn mark nut I say " I love to eat dinner with you. But remember no sharing each other's food. I rather not make you sick okay?" me and Hinami eat dinner together. At least my day ends with a smile than a fight. I never betray them for anything.


	6. The deal

After I ate with Hinami I went to bed and had nightmares of being eaten by ghoul's piece by piece. Just fucking great you know. No I couldn't go to the happy fields of flowers. I had to be the buffa of some ghouls a side of my brain is making up. But then they stopped eating me and a bright light blinded my vision. When the light died down I was in Anteiku. why was I here? But I see the future version of Touka, Ken, Hinami, Nishi, Enji,and Yoshimura. They all smile and signaled for me to join them but a ray of hands come from my shadow to pull me away from them. As I was being dragged away from them a voice spoke. The voice sounded like my mother no it was and it said "I know you are stronger than that Macy." I haven't heard that nickname since my sister called me that when we were little. When I try to say something, centipedes come out of my mouth flowing. The voice says "you may need to not react to somethings like before but that doesn't mean you need to change. You are strong just need to know your inner strength more. Call forth it or you will be devoured." I think of the void and smog my weapon. Also, I look back at my friends. Then a black and blue aura coms from me making the hands flee away and the insects crawl away. Then the voice of the void says "you have accepted us so we shall protect you." My eyes open and I sit up in one fast motion. I'm breathing heavily and sweeting a lot. Well I need to add a therapist when this is all over for me. I look at the clock to see I have slept for one day and its late in Friday. I must have been out of it to sleep that long. I get my coat on and other things on. I sit down to wonder about my weapon smog. Is it a Quinque or something else. **It's a quinque trust me. It's made from the most powerful ghoul that was on this planet. This ghoul was called a dragon because he ate who ever went in his domain. He was the first ghoul ever. He was born during the dark ages. A time of fear and he would go on mindless rampages. But he became a king who had a very strong kagune. If he was alive he be a neutral level SSS ghoul. Which if he lived now I bet he be stronger. But smog was made when he died. This sword was given to me as a gift to the god of this place when I become a god of your world. I hope you enjoyed are history lesson.** I did thank you Robin. So, I look at smog and look at my reflection in it. As I was thinking my door open to Touka looking in. she must of see if I was up. She gets a scared look when she saw me not in bed, but claimed down when she saw I was sitting on my bean bag chair. I say "hey." Her face goes mad and says "You idiot you shouldn't be out of bed your organs were almost fried. Why are you up anyways you should feel like shit from that?" I look at my stomach with a dumb look of my face and say "didn't I tell you Robin heals me when I sleep?" Her angry face tells me no. She says "No you idiot you did not share this crucial information with us! You idiot!" Did she just say idiot twice in a few sentences? Then again, I am talking to whose most famous line is 'you Baka'. I say "you know your most popular quote is idiot. I think you should lay off using the word a few times and take a book from Weiss in RWBY and say idiot in another langue occasionally. But then again it is part of your charm." She blushes but yells out "what yours? Getting hurt and passing out for a day. Do the girls love it seeing you mortally injured. If so there are some weird girls where you are from." I just chuckle and say "you don't know maybe that's how I make someone fall for me by nursing me back to health. But then again that will be a very dangerous way of winning someone's heart. But I should tell everyone I'm up and at least do some part of my job." As I was saying that I hear Nishi yell out" we all know you are up! we can here you." I just have a smile on my faces as I leave to do a little bit of my job. I'm no moocher. I repay hospitality. Ten minutes into my shift I notice no one was here. That's not a good sign in this world. Last time it was like this Ayato came barging in here. But my thoughts are silences when the bell rings to tell me someone came in. as I look I see the purple suit man I first meet when I came here. are last meeting ended with him running away? I think that's how it went.The man was Tsukiyama a man who lures human or ghouls to his restaurant to eat them. Which I bet he would have done to me if not for smog. He sat at a stool in front of me. I give him a smile and say "what will you like sir. Would you like to eat me or Ken? If so I will kill you." The last part I made my voice have authority in it with me giving a glare full of malice to him. He chuckles and says "I'm not here for that Mason. The reason I'm here is because I heard a rumor that Ayato got a little bit stronger when he ate a piece of his skin. Also, to make a partnership with you. The terms are easy. I give you information and you give me some too. But no killing me or stopping my operations. But I will not try to eat anyone here are that you know. Dose that should good? If it does do, we have a deal?" He extends his hand and I think for a moment. I need information on this new guy and he is a neutral party so maybe? I give him my hand and say "you got a deal. I want to have a confrontation with some CCG offers. Make them a first class so I can get their attention. Also, tell the agori tree about the crimson devil. A human who will stop at nothing to stop them and the ccg. The information I will give you is crucial. There I a doctor out there who is making artificial ghouls and kangues. This man has Rize body. She is still alive but I don't know if she is there or not. That's all for now." When I look at him he got his cell phone to his ear. When he finished he says "some ghoul investigators will be at (some abandoned building)." He leaves while waving goodbye. When I close the shop, I go to my room to get my coat and mask on. My plan is to get the CCG attention to get Arima to fallow me to the siege of the 11 ward. If he and the ccg plus I need to save Yoshimura from his daughter. I know Arima regrets killing ghouls so if I use that I may get his help. But I need to stop the good Dr. Kanou. If I can do that then I know this world can change. I feel a pair of eyes on me and turn around to see Touka looking at me. Her eyes have curiosity and fear in her eyes. That's weird why would she be afraid. I say "why do you have fear in your eyes Touka?" she says while looking away from me and says "I'm afraid that you will die or runaway. A lot of people I cared about have gone away I will not like you to be added on that list." I smile and say "I'm not going to be one. I got to go back here and protect you guy so death is not in the cards for me." As I said that I thought of something to do. So, I say "why not I make a promise to you. I promise not to die till we stop this war. Got it?" she nodes but I can still see worried in her eyes. So, I just do the only thing that came to my mind when my sister was sad or worried. I hugged her. She was flustered by this and shocked. She says "What's this for?" This only caused me to laugh a little but I say "the reason is to make you not so worried over a human like me. If I remember the old Touka would have not cared so I'm just making the one that's in front of me less scared. But I got to go." When I leave, I put my mask on and go to the place.

3rd person POV

After Mason left Touka asked if they can see what Mason was going to do. Yoshimura called a meeting to discuss what was going to happen since Mason got here. Enji says "we are all here boss." Yoshimura sits down and says "I know you all have gotten use to Mason here but I think we should let you in on this. Mason and I are trying to stop the doctor who made ken a ghoul. The reason is because if he is not stopped he would lead to my and others death." Everyone gets a shocked looked on their face. But the old man continues to speak by saying "I know this may shocked you all but if something to happen to me I like to leave this place to Mason. He been trying to make an alliance with family's and the good investigators of the ccg. But he told me after the event with Ayato to tell you to say away from Sen Takatsuki. She is the leader of the aogiri tree. But right now, we got to see what Mason is doing." They all get dress in their clothes to hid their identities. As they all left ken was hoping that mason was alright. When they got there, they saw Mason with unconscious first class investigators. He says to them "which one has a way to talk to your white reaper?" he checks the female one who had a communicator at her ear. He put it to where his ears should be at and says to it "if Armia is listening to this than you should know one thing. I know you don't like killing ghouls and that you are not human but not a ghoul. I'm sorry what you had to go through but I like to be allies to stop the one-eyed owl. I hope you consider my proposal. Thank you and goodbye. Your men will not be killed." He then crushes the ear piece. As he was about to leave a few people came from the shadows to say hi to the Anteiku team. It was the witch doctor, Ayato, Eto but in bandages, Dr. Kanou' and the other leaders of aogiri. Everyone was shocked of them appearing.

Mason POV

When I was finished, I heard gasping noises come from the roof and look up. Unless birds can talk then there are some ghouls or humans up there. Please be no trouble. I had to much of an eventful few days. Maybe I should go to the movies. As I get up there I see the two sides the gods bet on. my face that's hidden will show an oh fuck no. Why the hell will they be both here? Please no big battle. **Trust me I don't want one too.** So, I take off my mask and say before they notice me "can we not fight today. I would like to sleep and not get impaled before I sleep." I start to walk away but I see the witch doctors kagune go straight for Hinami. So, I in a quick motion grab her and take her out of the way. When he did the voice of the void came back and said 'he tried to hurt someone that we care about. Use are power and hurt him.' No I will not hurt him and I don't need your power yet. So, I give him a glare and say to him "you better hope that was an accident or you will become ken's dinner so he can become stronger." He only bows and say "I'm sorry I had to test you on your speed to see if you will be a fun fight. Of course, that happen later. But thank you for going over my expectation." I soften my exasperation. Then I start to walk away but Ayato says "where are you going we aren't done talking?" I yell before I throw my helmet at him "lesson one. DOGE!" the helmet hit him in his balls. Direct hit high score. But the good doctor says " he would be a good experiment."as he said that the witch doctor says " you have the twins you don't need him." he looks at him and i can tell they have bad blood between them. then the witch doctor handed me a black armor looking suit. He says " its to be stronger and for are fight that will happen. so i want you to be at your best with the best weapons. but i think you should all go." we all leave as he said. i hope this guy brings up a good fight too.

Time skip

I am sitting in my room with the tv on when a new bulletin came on. "a new vigilante has shown himself claiming to want to stop the terrorist ghouls but is this all a ruse to kill the ccg top agent." So, they told the new okay.

Somewhere else

No one's POV

"we all gathered if we should take this red crimson claims true are not. Is he an enemy or a future ally? But we will not know till we meet some of his demands. Arima what do you think?" everyone at the board meeting at the ccg base in the 20th ward stares at their top agent. He looks at them with his stoic look and says "I will meet him alone in a week from now. I will bring my owl weapon with me. Just in case." Everyone nodded and Arima stayed thinking things over.


	7. touka

When I woke up it was the morning. The sunlight was seeping out of my blinds. As I got up I looked to my clock that is on my nightstand that's next to my bed it reads 6:30 on the digital clock. So, I guess its early morning. As I was opening my blinds to see the weather I see snow gracefully falling from the sky. The sight of this made my mind have joyful memories of the snow days with my sister and mother making a snow man and snowball fights being kids. But I pull out of these thoughts when a nice idea goes to my brain. Why not I go out a spend the day with Touka. I just want to spend some with someone out of the café or hunting ghouls. So, I do my usual morning routine by taking a shower, brushing my teeth, and making me some breakfast. I try to make it before anyone gets up and eat it in my room to not make the others sad or something like that. Today I was making me some waffles. I was in a mood to do so. While I was making some waffles, I played the song don't stop believing by Journey. The song was playing when I heard some foot steps come from the back door. A voice came out from the door and it said "who is playing an American song?" the door open and I saw the owner to it was Yomo. Me and him have only talked a little with each other. I know him and Kaya were doing something for Yoshimura last night. He walks to the manager's office while Kaya looks at me and says "hello." I nod and she just sits down. She doesn't talk to me that much but I understand why. It's not like I didn't try but she just reserved also she said she didn't like the idea of me staying. I understand but I know she is a good person at heart. As I was eating my breakfast in the kitchen today I heard Yomo say yell something. If I remember he wasn't here for Ayato attack. But he has been helping me by training me. I had some of the people at Anteiku help me train. I might have the abilities of the best ccg but I need experience. Also, I have the power of the void that I haven't accepted yet. But I rather not yet. Yomo came out he looks at me and says "so you fought Ayato. Did our training help." I nod and say "the only damage I got was protecting Touka from a dirty trick that he did. Besides that, he was too easy. But I think I broke his idea of humans being worthless meat bags." He smiles for a bit but then takes the same exasperation as usual. When I finished, I went up satires to be alone on my off day. If I remember its Touka's off day too. So, as I was about to go to my room when I hear Ken go up the stairs and he says "hey Mason I like to talk." I nod and I let him in my room. He takes a seat and so do I. he looks like he wants to say something but can't so I say "what do you want to say Ken?" then he says "do I make it out of this and am I strong to protect my friends?" so he has doubt that he is strong so I say to him to help "ken you are the strongest person in this world to date. I know you will have doubt in your future but you should do what you think is best and whatever you do know that you are not alone. You have Yoshimura, Enji, Nishi, Yomo, Touka, and me for whatever that is worth. You may think I was sent here because you secured up but that's not the case. The reason is to make this war have a better outcome. Less death and make this world better. That's all. So, feel good that you saved a lot of people of what you did in the past timeline." He smiles and says "thanks Mason for that." He leaves and I get dressed for a day out in the cold. I but on a heavy coat that's dark blue, some boots, pants, and a black scarf. When I'm done getting dressed I knock on Touka's door. She opens it up and says "What?" I say with joy in my voice "I like to spend this beautiful snowy day with you since you have the day off." She looks at me and thinks for a minute and says "okay but this is not a date okay." I nod and wait for her to get change. As I do Robin's voice pops up in my head and says " **So a little date with Touka. Is my crimson devil in love with the rabbit of Anteiku?** " No, you stupid god I'm just hanging out with her that's all. Idiot. **Whatever you say**. That guy is going to be the end of me sooner or later. But my thoughts are interrupted by Touka opening the door. She has her winter clothes on and I say "are you ready?" she nodes and we leave Anteiku. As we do I decide to leave for the park for some fun in the snow. We were walking there and Touka says "So do you have anything planned for after this whole bet thing is done?" I think about this and know that I have nothing planned. So, I say "nope. I will just deal with that when the time comes." When I finished, we were at the park and we took a seat at a bench that had no one there. There was an awkward silence between us. Then an idea came to my head. So, I make a snow ball with my back turned away from Touka so she doesn't know what's going to happen. She says in curiosity "What are you doing." As I finished I throw the snowball straight to her face. When the snowball hit, she had an evil grin on her face and I felt a shiver run down my spine. She said with an evil grin "You are dead." As she said that she throws a snowball hitting me in the face launching me back a few feet. Luckily for me I landed on some snow to break my fall. When I got up we both had a snowball fight to where the winner was Touka. She used her super strength from being a ghoul to almost burying me under some snow. So, I go on my knees and say "you are the winner of this match Touka." She says with a cocky grin "told you." I lay down from the energy I had to use to not die from her snowball onslaught. She lays down next to me. I look at the grey sky and feel the snow fall on my face. It was like this for a few minutes till Touka asked "why do you want to help this world? I know one reason is because the bet you were thrown in but the way Yoshimura says it you want ghouls and humans to live in harmony with each other. There must be more than a bet." When she said that I think back to why I went to this world willingly. So, I tell her my reason "I want to not let others have to deal with this so call peace that we are in right now. The people before you guys had to hide in fear and to hid for fear of dying but I want you guy who had to go through so many hardships have a world were all those hardships were worth it. A world where both species know of each other and don't care. No one species over the other but living tougher to help both a symbiotic relationship. But to have that world I need to stop aogiri and reformed the ccg. The people before us had to die in a world where they didn't get what they deserve. But if I can give their children or family a world like the one I want then I know I gave them some type of peace. That's my reason to help you guys. You all deserve a world like that. I want to give that world so I will do anything for that." As I finished I sat up to see her reaction. She looks at me and says with a smile "that's a nice world you talk about. I hope you can convince humans not to fear us." When she said that I thought about it for a moment but came up with a answer so I say to her "I will just say that ghouls are dangerous but beautiful. Like you Touka. Your wings are made to defend you and help attack things but they make you look more beautiful. So, that's what I will say to them but if that fails I will just let the deal with it." I look at her face and its blushing and she is looking away from me. Wonder what I said? I lay down but I hear her shivering and look at her to say "are you cold?" She just says "no I'm not." I look at her to see she is shivering so I say "let's go back to Anteiku so you can warm up." We both get up and leave to go home. When we get there, I shook my head to get the snow out of my hair. I took of my heavy coat and sat down at the couch. There was no one so I but on the news. The only thing I watch that is not movies from my universe that robin gets for me. Some ghoul attacks at the 4th ward. But then the news lady said "some new information has come out. A human male challenging the top investigator of the ccg to a battle. We have info that the ccg are taking this as a threat. We have some info on this male look. They say he is around six feet tall, a muscular tone, the male has a metal white mask, and a red trench coat. If you see this man do not approach this man. Call the ccg and your local authorities." Why do I have a bad feeling? Then ken came out and sat right next to me with a frustrated look on his face. If I remember he is investigating the good doctor by now. When we saw him yesterday he was wearing a mask so he couldn't tell who it was. I can because I know what that type of guy is. So I say "so your leads with Dr.Kanou failed our are you trying to get the madam?" he looks at me and say " yes. She slips out of my grasped. It was a few days ago, but there were some weird one eyed ghouls with her. There kagune reminds me of mine but it's weird." I nod and say "when you go after them bring me okay." I start to leave but he says "hey Tsukiyama wanted to talk to you. I got his number so call him." He gives me his phone number and I call him. When he picks up I hear his voice and it says "hello there this is Tsukiyama. How may I help you?" I say "Its Mason. Ken said you wanted to talk. So, what do you want to talk about?" he says in a serious tone "the death reaper of the ccg accepted your challenge. The ccg has been telling every ghoul that they know that cane get the word out for you. The crimson devil to be at the 8th ward. In six day's he will be there to fight you. They say only you can go but I hear word that the aogiri tree want to see the fight. Also, that Ayato kid is trying to get a hold of you. I don't know why. Good luck Mason. You are interesting so don't die. See you later Mason." He hangs up the phone. When he dose I think on what to do. Hopefully nothing big happens till next week. As I was thinking someone knocked on my door. I open my door to find Yomo there. He says "hey there Mason. Cane we talk?" I nod and let him in. when he did I walked to my bean bag chair and sat down. He says "Yoshi told me that you know about my kinship to Ayato and Touka. I just wanted to ask. Do I ever tell them?" I say "you never did. If you wanted to not let me tell them then I will not. But I think you should tell them once all this crazy shit is done with." He says "thank you Mason. I will tell them when I'm ready but till then just keep it quiet."

Touka POV

After the snow day with Mason I was in my room thinking. He wants a world where everyone is equal. I hope this world doesn't take someone I care about again. He really is a special type of person. Then again he is from another univers. His smile can bright up a day. Wait what was that thought just know?

???POV

why do I have to do this. I'm so sorry son but I need to help her. i just hope you can forgive me for all my sins to help you son. goodbye

I hope you all like this chapter.


	8. Kishou Arima

I was training with Yomo and Yoshimura to get ready for the fight between me and the ccg death reaper. During my training, I was thinking of what to do if Eto and her ghouls show up. If they show up I may be in trouble because dealing with him and eto I will die. But right now, I got to plane for if I die. So, while I was laying down on my bed I made a letter if I did die from the fight with Arima. The note contain everything that will happen and it is dressed to ken kaneki. Should I leave some finale words? Maybe let's see.

Time skip

I'm finally done with the letters. The fight is going to happen tomorrow so I should give these letters to someone. But who? I need someone who doesn't have a letter. Wait Uta. I can give him the letters and he will make sure they are delivered to each person. So, I get changed into the outfit that I came here in and went down stairs to see everyone working at the café. They are all working hard to help me. Ken and I have been training with each other. Yomo he helps train too. Yoshimura also dose that. Almost everyone helps me train. But as I was leaving I feel a pull at my sleeve. I look behind me to see Hinami with a sad look on her face. She says, "when are you going to come back?" when she said that I wanted to tell her soon but I can't lie to her. **But a little lie can help ease the possibility of you not coming back from this. I know you care about her happiness Mason so I think you should tell her. I also think you will win agents him.** I'm not worried about that. But eto showing up is making me scared. She is a sss ghoul and her dad is nothing like her I power. if she shows up when me and him are both tired I fear that my mission will end. Also, I need to make sure that the doctor can't make the second owl. So, I need to win here. To win with the enemies after her I will need the owl weapon. But my goal is to get Arima on my side or have some type of friendship to help him leave v. So, I say to Hinami "I will be back before you know it. So, don't make that face. Remember I need to make this world better and I can't do that died. So just smile okay. I see you later." she gives me a smile and I can tell she bought my lie. Hopefully she doesn't appear tonight. I leave but look back to see my friend have sadden faces. They all know the possibility of me not showing up. But no need for tears because they also have hope that I can make it. But I see touka is looking away. She must be thinking that it may be the last time she sees me. But I leave. I don't look back because now I have declared war with the world so I can make the world that they deserve. No false peace but true peace.

Time skip

I'm walking to Uta shop with my mask on. some ghouls are watching me right now. I forgot that aogiri said whoever brought me alive gets amazing power. one walks up to me and says "you are the crimson devil that those terrorists want. So why not you come the uncomplicated way or the hard way." When he said that and look at him. I punched him on the face but as my punch was happening I made my tum go into his eye. The eye pops and blood comes out of it. He grabs his eye while I say "how you like that you little piece of shit. By the way I'm human and I was holding back. So, if I was you I run away and take your friends with you back to your hole you climbed out of. Also, if I see you hurting a human who isn't a criminal I will kill you. Do you I make myself clear." He nodes and his friends leave. So, I walk to uta shop and walk inside. He was working on something and looks up at me with hi ghoul eyes. He says "hey Mason what are you doing here this late?" I take off my mask and say "I need you to do me a favor. One give these letters to who they are addressed to if I die or get captured. Also, I want you to take this mask as a memory of me." I hand him the letters and the mask. He gives me a what the hell are you doing. So, I say "if I want to change this world I can't hide behind a alter ego. I need to show them a face. But also, I rather die with people knowing that I had a smile on my face." He nodes and I say, "by the way I will try to make sure your clown friends are in this new world too." He had a face with fear and shock. But I leave him and walk out his shop to find Ayato waiting there for me. Please no I'm here for revenge bullshit. But he says "hey Mason. I just wanted to tell you I left aogiri and wanted to say I was wrong." He looks down at his feet and my eyes widen when he said that. He was wrong. So, I say "so you got nowhere to go and you don't want to be like the way you were. I say that you should say sorry to Touka and protect your family and that place" he looks at me and says "I should do that. But I also came here to warn you that the doctor wants you as his new test subject. I don't know when they will attack but just keep your head up. I should go pleading forgiveness without sounding like an asshole." I laughed and we parted ways. I hailed a cap and said, "take me to the 8th ward please." The cap driver said "that will be an overnight trip. You will not make it till the afternoon tomorrow." I nod and close my eyes to drift off to sleep.

Time skip

The cap driver woke me up and I paid him. I got there and felt the wonderful breeze of the ocean. My mind wonder off on this is a perfect place once the whole aogiri arc is done. Maybe that will happen one day from now. But I check in a hotel. I get to my room and do some reading. I need to win this fight or my training would be for nothing. So, the time comes and a new report plays on the TV. The local news for this ward says "everyone in the 8th ward today I must tell you all something. If you are the crimson devil come to Tengoku beach. The special class investigator Kishou Arima will be waiting for you there." I open my window to my room and look down to see I'm on the third story on the five-story hotel. So, I jump out and landed on my feet. Oh, my god did that hurt. I find my way to the beach and see the beautiful ocean on the white sandy beach. As I stare at the beauty of the ocean I see the whitehaired half human. He had the same face that I make to my enemies. That cold emotionless face that seems to have no mercy on the receiving end of it. He says, "are you the crimson devil or just a on looker?" I just say, "you regret killing ghouls and you will die in a few years of old age even though you are 28 right now." He for a moment had a face of shock but then got his composure back. He said "so you are him. Then I will not underestimate you." He then pulled out the owl. So, he is tacking this for real. I get smog out and again is shocked for a moment that I summoned a blade out of thin air. I say, "if I win I get that weapon and we talk about being ally to stop aogiri and someone else." He only nods and we rush at each other clashing blades at a standstill.


	9. the devil of the 20th ward vs the reaper

As are blades clash we both stare at each other. Are glares equal in murders intent. We both go to our left and Arima is still on the beach while I land at the sallow part the sea some of the salty water getting into my shoe. This is going to make me feel unconfutable the rest of the fight. But I see owl change shape to the firing mode and a few projectiles come flying at me. As he does this I give a smirk and say, "smog roar!" smog flames from the blade and I back up more into the sea striking my blade down to the water surface. A body of smoke covers the beach and I feel something nick my cheek. Well he is still firing but time for my plan.

Arima POV

My eyes widen when I saw the crimson devil's sword go on fire and made smoke come from the sea. So, he has a mind for fighting. He is almost a match for me if I didn't have years of doing this under my belt. But his most logical option is to come and get me from behind so I will make owl go into trap mode to wait for him. But as I begin to try I see a figure move straight for me. Oh, no it him. Then like at a blink of an eye he is front of me punching my face. I fly backwards to the stirs hitting them. Fuck my back. I feel something snap and my stomach hurts.

Mason POV

Direct hit. I knew he would try to set a trap now time for my move I have been working on. he gets up and fires at me. No time to doge I got to make it to him. I take four of them to my torso. But like in a flash in out of his eyesight and he turs around to guard his back. Now's my chance no turning back I slash at his unguarded back slashing but he turs around ignoring the attack and kicks me in the stomach. Shit hats what yomo did to me every time. Think I would of learn but I need to push back the pain to win. I might seem like a spoil sport but if I fail then my friends will be targeted and no alliance with the ccg to stop eto. As I land in the sand I push get up and trade blows with the death reaper of the ccg.

Arima POV

As he gets up I see determination in his eyes and we trade blows. I will say this he is almost my level and that attack back there could have killed me if I didn't bring my armor. Time to test your skill devil of the 20th ward.

Witch doctor POV

As I look from my binoculars I see a beautiful show of swordplay with both. It's like they are preforming art to everyone. The fight shows Arima skill against Mason's determination. But I know Mason will win he does have the void if he is desperate. As I watched with the two direct most ruthless members of the aogiri tree Noro and Tatara. Heck the only reason I'm their rank is for my knowledge of the future which I don't want to give. We were tasked to take Mason to the good doctor for his project. If he dares make my rival to a ghoul I will kill everyone in this filthy tree and bath in their blood. As I was watching I feel a push on my shoulder and see Noro and he pints to them fighting and I say "okay you have waited like a good boy so let's do this. If any longer I think Mason would have got that alliance he was shooting for." They both nod and we head off to the beach. As we enter Mason has the upper hand but they stop and look at us. Both faces show no emotion. The kid has work on keeping a cold face. I say, "I loved to have you guys fight more but I got to take you to a special someone." I point at Mason and he stares at Arima and at the water. So, he is going to do that. I have been bored so why not a chase. They both nod and he says, "smog roar!" the sword caches on fire and he throws it at the sea making a layer of smoke. Clever girl. When the smoke clears, they are gone.

Mason POV

We run away from the beach to an ally way. I search for something to hide are sent and there is a dumpster. I grab Arima and get in the dumpster. I close the lid and he says, "why are we in a trashcan?" I say "to hide are sent and to take about a alliance with me and the ccg or at least you. I want to take down the aogiri tree and make a new world that everyone deserves." I tell him my reason and what I know about him also that I want his blade owl. He thinks and says "you are right by the way about not wanting to kill a ghoul. I stared a long time ago when I killed this woman who had blue hair. She begged me to not hurt her children and was afraid but not for her but her offspring. Then I found her husband and he said that I will never be whole for I destroy families who lived in peace to not kill anyone. That day I hated being death to people who were born that way." I see sorrow in his eyes which I didn't see till his death. So, I say "then help me make a world where you don't need to be death but help keep peace were both species live in peace with one another. Don't be v lap dog but a person." he thinks than says "I will help you also here is owl." He about to give it to me but I say "hold on it for me. I will distract them while you leave. They don't want you and if I don't make it back to you I might be at Dr.kanou lab." He nods and we run out of our hiding spot. I run to the left and Arima runs to the right. As I run I shout "Tatara, Noro I'm right here." Then two figures run at me. Tatara use his kagune and I block with smog. then Noro's kagune comes flying at me so I duck and rolled. As he did that I cut his kagune while making smog go on fire. This will render it useless foe a short time. With him I got to stall him. I see a building with a suppoet beam and that Noro is right under the building so I run for him. As he was about to attack I doge him and break the support beam. The building falls on him. I look back to see Tatara about to attack. But he says "you are good. I would have loved to fight you not wounded or tired. But things must be done like this. I'm sorry." The I feel something go through my stomach. I see something like a red spider leg coming out of my stomach. No I forgot him. Then a joker laughter filled my ear drums before I faint to black. bit I hear. "he will live but where he is waking up will be hell." Then darkness.

Arima POV

As I run out of the 8th ward I don't see Mason. Does that mean he was taken? But I can't run for any longer. My wounds are hurting and I need medical attention. I see a sigh saying hospital in the next few kilometers. I need to run.

3rd person

While Mason was being taken to the doctor and Arima was running to the hospital the people at anteiku were all at the breakroom with harden faces. They were all worried if there only human member was going to live. Each one didn't want him to die after knowing his hope to make a world for each race to stand hand in hand. At Uta shop he was looking at the notes Mason left and was wondering if he should give them at all. As the aftermath of the devil of the 20th ward vs the death reaper of the ccg end we leave are hero about to be the plaything of the doctor who started it all.

I hope you all love this chapter and leave acomment for advice to this or if you like this.


	10. the letters

Narrator POV

As we go to the day after mason was captured we go to uta's shop where he is staring at the letters. He looks at his clock to see it is 9:00 pm. This mean Mason is dead or captured.

3rd person

Uta sits up and grabs the letters. He says to himself "you better be there Mason." He walks out of his shop and puts on his sunglasses to hide his eyes. As he walks to anteiku he knows he will be the one to claim Mason is dead or captured. When he doses the café is empty showing no life. He took off his sunglasses and walks to the back room. Everyone is sitting down or kneeling against a wall. They all stare at uta and he say's "I'm sorry." He drops off the letters addressed to the workers of anteiku along with Ayato there. After he does that he walks away to deliver the other letters. The room was silent to where a not even the air conditioning can be heard. It stayed like this this Yoshimura said "you all are allowed to not come to work tomorrow and take your letters to grieve." When he said that the ones who had their own homes to get to left. Ayato, Touka, and Hinami went to their own rooms.

Ken Kaneki POV

As I get home I sit on the couch and place the letter on the table before me. My mind is saying to open it but if I do I accept that he may be dead. What the hell happen on that beach Mason. But I got to. So, after debating with myself I open the letter that had written on it Ken Kaneki. As I start to read it. This ...is... the future... I'm the one-eyed king... What the hell. As I continue it says about Sasaki Haise and how I was going to be him. When I start to finish, a note is on it. [ I know what I gave you may be hard to swallow but I need you to do one thing for me with all this knowledge. Please use it to plain for the future I planned for all of you. We know you are meant to be the bringer of peace for the ghouls but try make it the one I talked about. I know you are not the sanest right now but the one-eyed king who you will become is. He must have a clear head to be the leader of all ghouls. Just keep the ones that can't fight safe. So, go save the ghoul race from the ccg and Eto Yoshimura. P.S that bitch is crazy for you in the future or is it now. But you get the point. Sincerely, Mason Danford] when I finished I start to cry. I was just give my friends will to save this world. I will do it for you.

Enji pov

Damit. I punch the wall next to me as I finished. Who did this. He knew my past and just wrote that I owe this world nothing. I will kill the man who did this. One last time the old me slips through.

Nishiki POV

As I read his letter that fucking kid told me what the hell I am. What the hell give that meat bag the right to tell to marry my girlfriend before this owl arc he called it. But dam if he knows how to take an insult. How the hell dose he not at least says one back. Why kid did you have to bring yourself righteousness to make the world better for us. That gives hope kid. But now you may be dead. Fuck it. I will take your advice. The future you just told I need to do what I want before it fucks up. Smart ass.

Ayato POV

So, he wants me to protect my sister. I should honor your death mason. But to ask me to keep them alive will be a tuff order. If you are alive I will kill you myself. Just be alive. I did come here for what you did.

Hinami POV

No not you too. First my mother and you Mason. The letter says "hey Hinami. If you got this I am so sorry for doing that to you. I gave you false hope and I don't regret it. That smile gives me hope for the future. I know this path you are on is hard but you are at a fork in the road. You can hurt people for the pain you have receive or you can make sure this pain happens to no one anymore. The choice is yours. Just know I loved you like a sister and I am happy knowing if you chose the second option you will become a great woman. Just don't let the boys have their way with you.

Sincerely Mason Danford

I just cry in my room.

Yoshimura POV

Dear Yoshimura, you got this because there is a good chance I died. I know its wired getting a letter from a dead man. But I want to tell you how you die. I never told you that. But your daughter use your love for her to kill you and help her need which goes against your rule on being in peace with humans. (tell him about his death). That is how you die. I would not like to see where I end up or if there is an afterlife. But I should not see you for years. Live for your employees and if eto is captured show her love which she did not get that much when growing up. I know your wife would of love that. Do it for her old man. Bye

Yomo POV

'dear Yomo, you got this well you know. I like to tell you out of our friendship that Rize is in Kanou's lab. She will never be able to live normal like she use to. But I have an idea for that. I bet if you get some scientist from the ccg they can save her from being a sack of meat with a heartbeat. Also, I liked to thank you for training me and all the advice you gave to me. I did not tell Touka or Ayato that you're their uncle. That secret is meant for you to give. I held a lot of secrets but now no one needs to worry about that now. I am dead and a good amount died with me but I think you should tell them when all these crazy things stop happing. Tell them they deserve to know that at least. But thank you for everything Renji Yomo. I bid a humble far well.'

God, kid you do give a lot on one piece of paper. But I need to save her from that doctor. Thank you, Mason I will get vengeance, for you. Time to save you rize.

Touka POV

I enter my room and open the letter Mason gave to me. Why do you have to die? You were an idiot for going after him alone. But no fight him alone I got it handled. The letter says 'if you got this Touka I am might be dead and I am sorry. There are other notes but I took the most time on yours because you are a very special person to me. I can never tell you this if I am dead so I will say them. I am sorry for hurting you. I can never say it enough to be forgiven for it. I like to say I will miss you the most. The things I will miss. The cute smile of yours the way you give a tuff and cruel shell but behind that you are a very caring person. I'm trying to say I may of fallen in love with you. I wouldn't know because I have never been in love but I feel a nice feeling in my chest when I talk with you. Sometimes you never leave my mind. I'm sorry I could of not tell you in person but know this amemini. It means you are loved. Keep that with you. Also, you should bury the hatchet with Ayato. He is family. In the end all you got is family. I hope my words gave some closer to you bye.' I cry as I read his letter. Why? Just why?

Time skip

???POV

I speak into the recording device "time to test subject V on if he can become a half ghoul. The perfect balance between ghouls and humans. The subject is the best humanity has to offer in physical and in the mind. His name is Mason David Danford. I will first study his healing properties and then put every type of kagune into one human. If this work he will be my perfect creation. If he kills me that I will be happy to see he was successful. This is Dr.Kanou. let's do this." As I get the scalpel I hear a voice behind me "if you do that he will kill you."


	11. Subject V

Dr. Kanou POV

As I was about to cut into subject v I heard a familiar voice "if you do that he will kill you." The voice belongs to juuzou suzuya a distinguished member of the ccg and a strong ghoul investigator. The witch doctor and Juuzou are good friends with each other. I said, "the subject will kill me and if it is a succeeds then I will be glade to die." But the white hair kid says "not him old man witch doctor will. You did hear him say that one time he would kill you if you turn him ghoul. He does want to see what the other god's champion can do with his power on a one on one fight. I think if you do you mostliky get eaten by him alive. We all did see him eat that one ghoul who let the prisoners for you test get away. If I remember he was at that abandon warehouse at the 20th ward. The guy said a human with a sword killed a guy with his bare hands. Now that I think about it that might have been Mason. But why talk to you I like to see you be eaten by him. See you later old man." The little brat left and I was left alone with the subject asleep. Now first harvest some organs.

Time skip

I can't believe it his organs grow back faster than a ghoul but the cut was hold up from some black gup and of left alon it will heal. It seems it heals the inner organs faster than the outside. I should but more test on him before I turn him ghoul. I may be able to give ghoul benefits and not eat humans. If I can make an organ to produce more rc cells it can work but that take years which I don't have. A new intern walks in and says, "doctor a miss eto wanted you in subject O room." I nod and leave the intern to cleanup subjects v room. It did get bloody in there.

Tsubasa POV

My god its him. The guy who saved me from the captures and gave me human meat. (reference to chapter 3) I took this job to help my informant friend with Anteiku. So, the doctor has that guy they have been looking for. They said they don't care if it's a dead body or not. I need to tell my friend so they can save him. I hope you are okay my knight in shining armor. Just wait till I get off work. But as I kook around the medical room the is blood splatter like he was cutting him apart piece by piece. As I clean it I see jars filled with organs. Its smell is making me go hungry. One bit will not hurt. No just do your job.

Time skip

As I leave my job to go to tsukiyama place. The place were ghouls get humans for a big price. Yes, my friend hangs out there but he is rich from having an important info but he has been doing bad lately a human has better info then any informant has now. I walk in and see the many ghouls eat their food as I go to the back where jack is. He is a blond hair man with green eyes and hangs out in odd places. But right now, I need to give him this info. As I go to the back I see the chefs cut up the meat and see Jack in his chef uniform. He works here but I say to him "I got the info on the human everyone has been trying to find." He leaves the dish he was making and run up to me to hug me. He says "thank you so much. Do you know how much this info is worth? You get free human or ghoul meat from the tsukiyama family them for life. One of the family members is here today. He has been sad sense he got a letter from the mask guy. No one knows why. So, what is it?" I tell him the info and we rush to tsukiyama himself. He has a sad look on his face and looks at us to say "what do you want? Can't you see I am sad over here." But Jack says "I got info you would love to here. You know that human you want us to find. Well I know where he is." As he said that the purple hair man got up and put jack in a choke hold to say with his eyes now in ghoul form "if you are lying I will eat you here myself alive." Jack says, "I promise I am not but let me tell you it." he let Jack go and his eyes turn back to normal. Jack tells him and the man gets up. He says "I will pay you in full sir but not now. First I got to tell it to someone and check if its real. Goodbye kid." As he leaves he says "you girl. You were the one to find this right," I nod and he says "I will tell him what you did for him and to thank you for this." He leaves and I go home.

Mason POV

I'm in darkness. I hear thousands on voices in one says "you need our power Mason. To do so you can use darkness as a weapon, it stops wounds from bleeding out and you get some cool powers to help stop the witch doctor and get back to her." An image of touka comes from the darkness. It's her smiling and I want to be there. I want to be with all of them. They are my family. I can't let robin or them down when I got so far. Images of my friend play to me. So, I say "I will do it. I accept your powers void." The void says "you will use are pain to fight but you will take some of ours to have a little bit of happens also you may be far from a human at the end of this a and you need to kill a human as a sacrifice for this. His blood and the void will devour him to make a protective shell on your skin and to make weapon and images in a shadow image of it. but this person you kill must of cause pain to you. If you devour someone you get their pain and skill with them as the void. So, we say again do you accept?" I say with determination in my voice "I will." They say "then wait till the right moment to strike Mason. We are now part of you king." I then slip into sleep.

Tsukiyama POV

As I walk to Anteiku I see they are about to close up. When I walk in I see Kaneki cleaning some cups and the manager wiping the counter. I walk up to the white hair male and sit at the seat in front of him. He is so focuses on his work or lost in his head. I say, "I got something to share that make that frown upside down." He looks up with no emotion and says "hey tsukiyama. what do you want? You see we are closing up." I say, "Mason is alive." As I said that his eyes widen and I saw the manager's eyes open up to the news. Kaneki says "he is not dead? Mason is alive. You know where he is right?" I nod and say, "we might want to plan for this." Then a voice I have not heard before say "I think we should plan too." I turn to the voice to see the death reaper of the ccg siting at the bar a few feet away from me. Its Arima the guy who most of the ghoul world fear is sitting near me wanting to help Mason. Someone who wants an equal world. What the hell happen in their fight? He says "during my fight with Mason we made a pack to help gain the world he was talking about. When I was in the hospital I got a letter and it said what to do if he was captured. He told me during the fight where he might be taken to." We shared info and the manger got the rest of the staff who was here and a little girl. When we finished Nishiki says "how can we trust what you say?" he points to Arima. The man said "on my letter he said that one of you will know this word. The word was amemini." When he said that Touka's eyes widen and her head drop down. She said, "he is telling the truth." So, the word was in her letter I thought it be mine mon amie it's my friend in French my langue. The little girl says " so Mason is alive. I'm so happy." She cries tears of joy. This bring a smile to my face and I say, "lets plan and get some more help." We all nod and leave to our paths.


	12. The great escape

Key: **Bold is a God's voice**

 _Italic is the void_

 ** _Bold and italic is monster voice_**

Juuzou POV

As I was at the park I was thinking on how I am allowing a ghoul with the knowledge of the future help and that he was a fun guy to fight with. He said if I help I got to fight the owl alone and him. That be nice I get to kill him one day. I don't care if he does bad or what they said I just want to fight.

Time skip

Arima POV

It has been a day since what we call save the devil operation team has formed. Weird name but if to save the man who believes I have a second chance at life for all the things I have done to people trying to live then I need to help. He did distract the ghouls for me to escape and I am holding his weapon for him. He earned this weapon but we need to save him. I have a friend ha. He was right. I now have one friend thanks for worrying over me. I just hope we can see each other again.

Touka POV

I was working to get my mind off Mason's letter. He said he loves me. Heck I feel the same but that will be a very awkward reunion. From the note, he was not ready to say all of that but had to for the sake of him may of being killed. I know one thing Hinami is doing better. She has smiled. Heck when they said Mason was alive I wanted to cry out in joy. At least that idiot is alive and will get it when I see him again. Just be the same Mason and no tremendous change like Kaneki when he got white hair. Nishiki says "hey bitch get back to work." I hate him so much but he has been less on his bad mouthing me. The perv has been more smiling since Mason death like I heard him say about marriage. Who want to marry that ass hat? But I should go back to work.

Time skip

Ken POV

It has been a few days since we have planned Mason getting out. We go info the doctor wants to make Mason to a half ghoul thing. Should be better than a one-eyed ghoul. But I'm worried if I will go all animal like and if my kakuja will activate. I'm scared for that to happen. I might hurt someone. But if I do I have more power to keep them safe. Should I do what my other self-did. Leave for power. he did get it in the end but my heart is telling me to listen to Mason's words to not leave them. Help. I should do that. But I need to get ready a ccg raid is happing at the same time. That's how Arima is getting in. we need to do this.

Dr. Kanou POV

As I was walking to the subject V room I had a bad feeling. Is something going to happen? Did Juuzou tell the ccg on me? No, he likes killing ghouls and less on his job. Just do your job and get ready for subject v to become the new half ghoul.

Mason POV

I was in my mind for a long time taking on monsters so my skill does not go down. Robin has been fallowing my progress. If I get to fight the witch doctor I will break him for what he did to me. He made me turn lab rat. My rage for killing him must be paid to him. If not then I will win this bet to prove I beat you. I just need to wait for the right moment to kill Dr. Kanou. I can feel when he takes my organs or stabs me. No more not killing a human rule. As I kill more monsters from the void I hear a voice "it's time to start the surgery." I open my eyes to see the doctor about to cut me. I break the chains and grab the scalpel from his grasp. I get off the table I was restraint to and point the tool at him. I say "I remember every cut you did to me for your perfect being but sorry were you are going you only know pain." I bolt to him and stab him in the gut. He says while his blood pours from his mouth "you were meant to be perfect. Why stay human when you become stronger than the owl herself." I say while taking the scalpel from his gut "I chose to be human." His blood pours from his wounds and black energy pours from my mouth to the blood mixing it to a red like liquid solid. It's like the venom before he takes a host. It flings at me covering my body. As I do I start to see Kanou memories and pain to me. His knowledge and what he has done. I hear a voice from the void "so this is where I go. At least I get a front row seat at a new being." Its kanou's voice. He is now a part of the void. I look at a mirror to see myself my eyes are white with no pupils and I'm covered in red, black liquid like its protecting me. A red light covers the room and a voice says "code red. We have intrudes and subject v is lose. Kill on sit. If you can leave the building." Some guards break into the room and I say in a voice like the voids " ** _DIE!"_**

Ken POV

As I fight some ghouls and ccg people my mind is going mad on wanting to succeed. I need to. Something snap and my mind went red.

Arima POV

As I was fighting with the save the devil team ken does mad and some type of armor shows up on him. It's like Mason said in the letter. How did he know it would happen in this timeline? But as I question I hear a demon like roar " ** _rrrraaaahhhhhh_** " What the hell was that. Yomo says while taking his mask off "Whatever that is its angry." Then a metal door that was blocking us from the subjests room was getting force open. I see a red figure that resembles Mason open the door. This thing has no pupils and has sharp nails. Is that what doctor Kanou was working on. But before Kaneki is his rage attack the witch doctor the thing put its hand through his stomach. It said " ** _You will know my rage soon but now I will deal with him first. Goodbye."_** As it finished the witch doctor was thrown into a wall breaking it. it's like it's a demon.

Mason POV

As I throw him into a wall ken tries to attack me. So, he was going to go in this rage state. Sometimes I am sad I know the future. But I grab him by the throat and say, " ** _I calm down before I have to knock you out."_** But he doesn't understand what I say so I bash his head on the floor making him knocked out. I see Arima, Nishiki, Enji, Hinami, Yoshimura, Tsukiyama, Touka, Ayato, and Yomo. I say to the void "let's take this off." The void says, " _we made you some clothes for now being our king._ " The goo goes off my body and I am wearing Robin's outfit. Nice. All of them gasped but I say "I'm back. But let's get him home and I need a shower."

I hope you all like this update and see you later.


	13. The goid doctor

As I said that Hinami ran to me and hugged me. She says while sobbing "I'm so glade you are not dead." I hug her back and say "I miss you too. But right now, we got to get out of here before some guys with weapons kill us." She nods and Enji says "sorry to say but all the exists are full of dove or ghouls. So, unless you got some wings to fly us out I don't see us leaving." Kanou is there a secret exist that only you know about? _Yes. Go to my office and go on my laptop._ I say, "I know a way out fallow me." As they do we run through the hallways full of dead bodies. I start having Kamou's memories flow into my head making a pain in my head. I grab my head from the pain and Tsukiyama puts a hand on my shoulder as he says, "you okay?" I nod and lead them to Kanou's office. I get to the laptop and Kanou says ' _go on to the icon that looks like an eye. The thing controls my building. I had it install when witch doctor told me about the raid on my lab. The password to the icon will be Ghoul215 capital g. also you can shut down the building_.' As I put the password in the shut down the lab and open the secret door in his bookcase. That is so cliché. Ayato says "my god this guy had an exist in his office. Good for us that old asshole was paranoid." I say, "yes he is an asshole but still don't speak ill of the dead." Arima says "did you kill him?" I can tell he knows but wants me to say. I nod and say, "I can explain later first we go and not be in a building full of people who want us dead." They nod as we go in the exist.

Time skip

The exist lead to Dr.Kanou's apartment. We all are in his living room which has a couch, chair, table, bookshelf, and flat screen tv on the wall. I sit on the chair and Yoshimura says, "now that we have some down time can you tell us what happen." I nod and tell them everything of the void. As I finish I ask Yomo "did you get Rize out of there?" he nods and I say, "I going to stay here." Hinami says "Why? We just got you back." Arima says "it's a good idea. Aogiri might come looking for him at Anteiku and I bet you would not like them finding you their Mason." I nod and say "we will stop them. Look I will be forward with all of you. I am scared that when this battle is won I may be a monster by the end of it. but if that is it to save all of you and give you all a world that is better for all then so be. You all are my family and I do anything for you so just go home and wait till we can stop them."

Time skip

Everyone has left but Touka. She just stayed seated on the couch waiting. This must be about the letter. I knew telling her my feelings would screw me over. I say, "are you here to talk about the letter." I go to the kitchen to make coffee for me. She says "yes. Also, you said you come back. But didn't. So, I like to ask. Why do you love a monster like me?" I see tears form in her eyes and I say "I never seen you as a monster Touka. You know my point on ghouls. I don't care if you are ghoul or a goblin. I love you for who you are. The kind, cute, and beautiful girl I love. To me Touka I feel like the beast trying to find his beauty. I love you Touka. When I see your wings or eyes I see more of the woman I love not a monster." She says as she looks at me "you better not die again idiot. I love you too." She gets up and hugs me. I say "I will do anything to protect you. You are an angle and I am a man who gets to gaze at your beauty." She says, "oh you now Mr. smooth talker." I then do the best thing I ever imagine. I kiss her and I felt bliss. Every book, song, and fairy tale was right. As our lips go away from each other she says, "you know taking a girl's first kiss is a bad thing." I say "okay Ms. I act tough but have a room full of bunny things." She punches my arm lightly and I say "I will never leave you Touka. I promise that." She smiles and goes to the bed room. I say, "what are you doing?" she says "I'm going to take a shower then go to bed. You can sleep in the same bed but no sharing a shower. Not yet." I say "you can really tease a guy. But I will rather not try the shower thing. Don't need to die early." She laughs and I smile on how I now have a woman who loves me with a family in this mess up world.

Robin POV

As I am in a white throne room watching myfriend find love I smile. But I feel a presence to filmier me. I look to see awhite hair woman with a white silk dress. I say with malicious in my voice **"Hello Salena. Why are you here?"** she chucklesas I look to her Red eyes full of evil. She says, **"Why my dear Robin is that how you speak to your Wife?"** I yell " **We stop being husband and wife when you banishedour son Satanael. He wanted to give them freedom for creativity and know whatthey think as beauty. But you dint want your perfect human with freewill sowhen he gave one human free will you banished him. You turn him to the demonlord. But that was not the last thing you did was it. no, you made his first creationmust eat another human. But no wat to protect itself. You wanted our son'sfirst creation to die. But Satanael gave them Kagune. So, ghouls were born. He finallygot his wish but you made it to were his peaceful vison will not live. But hemade the one eye king. Then you killed our son. So, I think you will never bemy wife. The only thing I can do for our son is help Mason with his wish. You mighthave made that world but our son changed that world. In my mind, he deserves onthat throne then me or you."** She laughs and says " **yes our son did make something good. But I perfected his mistake. My Alexor you like to call witch doctor is going to win. He only has the sword so whatelse can he do." I laugh and say "thatboy is the king of the void now. So, I suggest you don't piss him off. Goodbye."**


	14. Hideyoshi Nagachika

As I open my eyes I feel the sun shining on my face as it lights up the room I am in. I try to get up but feel a weight on my chest to see Touka laying her head on my chest and my memories of last night came to me. I smile and look at the clock on the night stand to see it is 7:30. I hope she doesn't have work today or told someone where she is. As I stare at the angle in my arms see stars to wake up and says, "good morning." I say to her "good morning." Can this moment last forever? But as I enjoy my time with touka I hear a knock on the door. I get a black shirt on and go to the front door to see who has knock on the door. Is it the ccg because they only found the doctors blood and no body but as I open the door I see no one there. I look around and find a letter with a red seal on it. I pick it up and close the door. As I enter I see the owl laying on the wall and a note on it. it says, 'time to give you what I should of gave but a certain ghoul stops it happing.' I smile at my new friend's gift. Wait I forgot that smog is at the beach. I say "Crap." Touka walks out of the bed room wearing my button up black shirt to cover her under garments. She says while looking worried "What happen?" I say "I left Smog on the beach where I got kidnapped. Man, I should get that back. But I found a letter at the door. Let's see what it has to offer." I open it up and say "Dear, Mason Danford. You have been invited to the gathering of Salena Claymore. She has asked you to be part of her party and wants to see the king of the void in action. What the hell. How do they know. Wait is Salena the other god?" Touka says "keep reading it and we may find out." I say "we like to see you in the 15th ward at zamok. The invitation is in the letter and you may bring a pulse one. The party is formal wear only. Be there in the next two days." I look at Touka and say "we at least get some time to get some formal wear. I only have those clothes I wore yesterday and I don't think the doctor's clothes fit me. I also like my shirt back too." She snickered and says "then don't get comfy clothes. I change in a minute just hang on. after that m and you are going to shopping for nice clothes." I nod and as she leaves to get changed I asked Kanou hey is there a safe in your home or a bank account I can use. I got no yen from the void only powers and clothes. He says " _yes there is both. The safe in in the study with seven million yen while my bank account I will tell you later. But since I will be stuck in your head for the end of times call me by my first name Akihiro or just hiro for short. The compo for my safe is 2854."_ Thank you hiro. I go to his study and get the money out. Just a million will do for shopping. As I look around I see a lot of books about ghoul anatomy. Man, hiro you knew everything about a ghoul body to where if they are having a child with a human to eat human food to be weak for the child. Well now that is my knowledge know. My eyes then land on an old phone with a cord. My god I never seen one of these in my life. Luckily, I remembered everyone's number. So, I call Ken first. As the phone rang he picks it up. "hello who is this?" I say "it's me Ken. Mason." I hear him sigh in relief. He says "thank god. I just got a letter from a woman named Salena inviting me to a part in the !5th ward. The wired thing is in the letter it called me the one eye king." My face widens. Only a few know that. Less than who knows that I'm the king of the void. This must be the other god. I say "I got one too. I think it's the other god." He says in fear "wait you think it's the other god. Then again only you and I know my future so that makes sense. What about the god on our side does he know?" I ask in my head for Robin. He says " **It is her. That woman would do something like this. I can't believe the women I fell in love with was here once."** Okay but I should ask that later and say "he says it is her. Look you should be cautions when we get there. But tell then who are you going to ask to the party. I just sounded like a school girl." Ken laughs and says "I might bring hide. He takes a kick out of parties. By the way have you seen Touka. She never came back last night." As he said that Touka comes in the study fiddling with a book. I say while looking at her "I think she will turn up soon. She's a big girl and can take you on in a fight so I bet she is just fine. See you soon ken." I hang up and I say "let me get dress and we go shopping."

Time skip

As I hold touka's and my bag we walk next to a pet store with some bunnies at the front window. Touka stares at the white bunnies with a look that she wants to own one. A man's voice from the void says " _you are her boyfriend. You should buy one for her. Also, if you do she really like it_." he is right. So, I say to Touka "let's go buy one." She turns around with a face full of joy and says, "you mean it? you better not be joking or I will kill you for being a jackass." I say "I'm not a donkey. I just wanted to give you a gift. I am your boyfriend after all. If you want a bunny I got one for you. You need anything else I go over the moon for it." she hugs me and I smile at it. I never did have a girlfriend in my world but if my mother taught me one thing about having a girlfriend is if you lover her do anything for her that doesn't change you. We enter the store to buy a white male bunny named Usagi. As I get to home I feel a uneasy feeling like something bad will happen near. But I should enjoy this time till my life goes back to a serious life.

Time skip

It is the next day and I'm at reading one of the books in hiro's library. It's about the different kagunes out there. My god dose this book go in detail the manga never mention. I then hear someone clear their throat and see Hide. I never did meet him. He says, "is this seat taken?" I shake my head and say "you can sit there. Names Mason." I take my hand out and he takes it and shakes my hand. He says, "my name is Hide." I say, "you must be good at hide and seek if your parents name you that." He laughs and says "I never herd that one. That was good." I say, "you may here more of that in America if you ever go." He says with curiosity "you from there?" I nod and he says, "what brought you to Japan?" I say, "the culture and the beautiful land." He says, "it wasn't the women, was it?" I shake my head. We talk for a little bit and he says "I came here to give some info for a friend. His name is kaneki. I got new of something. Why are you here?" I can tell this is to see if I am a threat. You may get an idiot in that one Hide but I am not idiot. I say, "I'm here because my friend works here." Ken walks to our table and sits next to hide. He says "hey Hide. Hey Mason. Never thought I see you guys together. Then again two of my human friends who know I am a ghoul should know each other." Hide almost spits his coffee out when Ken said that. Hide says "wait he knows." Ken nods and says "he worked here for a few months. Also, I like to ask you hide if you like to go to this party tomorrow I go no one to ask." Hide nods and says "why not that Touka girl. She might like to go." I laugh in my head. No match making for you hide. But as he tells him no hide says, "well I got to go." I say, "I go with you part way." as we leave I feel a murderous feeling fallowing us. I smell the air to pick up the scent of three Ghoul. They are not too strong. As we pass a dark alley the ghouls jump us. The leader who is hiding behind a mask says, "let's eat them boys." I search my pockets and find a pencil in it. I take it out a sab the pencil through the leader's head and he falls down but one of his goons attacks hide but only scratches his. I kill the other two with the same panicle. As I finish them Hide holding his left arm which got hurt says "that was awesome Mason. What are you?" I say, "let's take you to anteiku it is night so we can fix you up."

Time skip

As I wrap his cut he tells the others of anteiku"he killed them all with a fucking pencil. A fucking pencil. Who does that?" I smileand say "I dint have my weapon on me so that did. Less messy than doing it withmy hands." Ken laughs and Hide says "so did you ask her about the party." BeforeKen can say something Touka says "I'm already going with someone." Nishiki says"who the hell asked you out to a party?" I use my super speed to be right nextto Nishiki with my eyes black and giving a killer smile as I say in my monstervoice " ** _I asked her. Do you have a problem with that Nishiki?"_** he saysin fear "no. nothing wrong." Hide says "looks like Kaneki might have computationwith her now." Ken says "trust me Hide I rather not fight Mason for Touka'slove and I only see her as a friend. Plus, me and Mason already fought eachother. I got my ass handed to me." Hide laughs as I leave but as I do Yomo says"have you been doing well since what Kanou did to you?" I say "I'm good. I justhave a bad feeling something will happen."


	15. Alex Hodge

As will be going into the Witch doctors story or as he is called Alex Hodge. He is a 28-year-old Blond man. His hair is slick to the left side and has green eyes that seem friendly. The man is average built standing at 180.33 or 5'11.as we see him now he is hiding his face with his Witch Doctor Mask and is wearing all black. he is thinking about his life before he became the Monster that you all know.

Flashback

It is nine years before the first chapter of the book. He was at a party at his friend's house. He was underage drinking and saw a beautiful Redhead girl with the most beautiful Brown eyes he has ever seen. So, he walks to her or more like almost fall on his feet than walk to her. As they convers it ends up with Alex got lucky but they found out that Cat the girl ended up pregnant from their fun. Alex dropped out of college to get a job to pay for his new child that will be born in nine months.

Time skip

As Alex is in his small apartment with his wife Cat and their baby Girl Sandy looking for a job. He lost his last job for no going to work for his Daughter's birth. Cat says, "Why not construction it pays high?" Alex with a face of frustration says "No. I don't want to die and my daughter fatherless. I can do this one job Nick gave me. It may be illegal but it set us for life." Cat looks at her little girl and says, "okay but no more and if you have to leave then do so."

Time skip

1 year before he ends up in Tokyo Ghoul world.

Alex did a lot of bank heist after that first one and did not get caught but then one day a job went wrong. As they were getting the drill ready one of the guys trip the silent alarm. After six minutes, everyone got arrested and Alex ended up with 15 years. He may not get to see his daughter till she is an adult. But as he goes into jail a woman with red eyes and white hair looks from her creepy castle in the Tokyo Ghoul world.She says "this **one is interesting. I might use him for that bet I will make with Robin**."

Time skip

As Alex is in his empty cell with only the moon as his light he stares at its beauty and thinks back to his wife and daughter. As he is in his trance of his love ones he doesn't see the god of Tokyo Ghoul appear out of nowhere. She looks at the male and smiles a sadistic smile. ' **he will do anything to see those worms again. How idiotic. But I will use it for him to be my tool to gain this world.' She says, "you want to see them again.** " Alex falls out of his bed from her sudden appearance. He says, "who the hell are you and why are you in my cell?" She laughs at the mortal man's reaction. She says " **I am a god of another world. I made a bet with the god of your world and this bet he said if he gets a human boy with skill to change the story of my world to help humans then he gets my world. So, I said if I make a man form your world to a ghoul and he changes the story to a terrorist side then I get his world. So, I want you to become a man eater with powers and help a girl name Eto gain her goal. I will let you live with your wife and child if you help me. So, I ask you now. What will you do to see your love ones?** " Alex thinks for a minute and says, "I will burn a world for you if I can be with my family." She smirks and says, " **this will be fun."**

Time skip

We are now with a Ghoul Alex in his white room in aogiri. He is wearing his mask and says, "What do you want Noro?" the big Ghoul was staring at the male for a while. Noro says, "you are thinking about it again." Alex looks at the Big muscle of aogiri surprise to hear him talk. Alex says, "you can talk?" Noro nodes and says "I only talked if I think my opinion can only be used by words. But you're thinking on all the lives you killed for that god. I can tell." Alex takes off his mask and looks at the ghoul. He says "I know she will make my world like this hell hole but worst. That's why I must make Mason stronger. If I just let him kill me without a fight and she will get someone who will not try to lose. I hate what I have done to this kid. I gave him to doctor crazy. But I must go to Salena's party. If not then she may kill him." Noro says "I understand. But know if you let Eto get hurt I will kill you." Alex nods and leaves to get ready for the party.

POV Change Mason

As I but on my black tux with my top hat my phone rings. I wonder who that is. I answer it and hear a male voice say, "I wonder if you go to her party." It's the witch doctor. My mind fills with rage on killing him. He says "so you are wondering why a god is throwing a party. I'm only telling you because I don't like her too. She wants you to fear her. By the way next time we meet I will not have my mask on. also, Eto will be at the party so you might want to have a weapon on you. I see you soon Mason."

Next time Mason will meet Salena and fight Alex. Will this be the end or just the beginning?


End file.
